Where am I?
by Dr. GamesGambian
Summary: Time is distorted and history as we know it is hard to analyze even by the smartest of people. But what would happen if Oscar of Astora made it out the Asylum, changing history as we know it. Join this Knight of Astora's journey as he makes his way into Dark Souls 2, changing lives from left and right.
1. The Unfortunate Predicament

In the Age of Ancients the world was unformed, shrouded by fog. A land of gray crags, Archtrees and Everlasting Dragons. But then there was Fire and with fire came disparity. Heat and cold, life and death, and of course, light and dark. Then from the dark, They came, and found the Souls of Lords within the flame. Nito, the First of the Dead, The Witch of Izalith and her Daughters of Chaos, Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight, and his faithful knights. And the Furtive Pygmy, so easily the strength of Lords, they challenged the Dragons. Gwyn's mighty bolts peeled apart their stone scales. The Witches weaved great firestorms. Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease. And Seath the Scaleless betrayed his own, and the Dragons were no began the Age of Fire. But soon the flames will fade and only Dark will remain. Even now there are only embers, and man sees not light, but only endless nights. And amongst the living re seen, carriers of the accursed Darksign.

Oscar was walking on the room of the asylum. His legs ached and he was just about ready to vomit. He was here because it was the start of all undeads like himself and he had to find a way out so he could prove he's the chosen undead. He was from the land of Astora and the knights there were fierce, brave and strong but this place gave Oscar the creeps.

It stenched of rotten meat and feces. Dead bodies laid in every crack and corner. Speaking of cracks, Oscar wasn't managing too well on avoiding them. He kept trying to step over and around them but everytime he did, another one was just waiting for him. Just a few minutes ago, he had almost fell through the roof. Oscar sighed, this place is going to be his grave if he doesn't find a way out.

Oscar was getting nowhere just walking the roof so he decided it would be better to continue inside the asylum. He looked around until he found a square hole carved into the roof. He walked over and got into his knees. He gripped on the edges of the square and looked down to see what was inside. It was a cell but not only that, it was occupied.

There was a figure sitting on the left side of the cell, in a corner. His head was buried in his legs while his arms were wrapped around them and he seemed to be wearing the Wanderer set. Oscar could feel that this undead was very different than the others. He had a sudden urge to help this fellow so he decided he would drop a key. Oscar sat up and looked around for a body. He found one nearby and brought it back to the hole. He attached the key to the body and dropped it in.

The undead raised it's head and stared at the body. Oscar didn't have time to leave as the undead turned it's gaze towards him. Oscar could now tell it was a man he was looking at since he now has a clear view of the person's chest. They stared at each other for what seemed like HOURS until Oscar broke the gaze and left.

" I hope that undead finds his way out. " Oscar said genuinely to himself.

He put his head down, trying to avoid more cracks that could be of potential danger when the scent of something rotten and sour caught his nose. His head still down, Oscar noticed a huge shadow he was in and looked up. A huge beast stood in front of him wielding a gigantic hammer.

" Oh Gods. " Oscar said aloud.

Oscar quickly dashed back and unsheathed his sword and took his shield from his back. He went into his fighting stance and held up shield. The demon was very large and had-

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhh! " The demon roared as it charged at Oscar at full sprint.

" The demon has a hammer almost as big as itself which means one thing. It's slow. " Oscar smiled to himself at the thought of how easy this was going to be.

He'd never fought anything this big before but this would be his greatest challenge yet. The demon was finally close and swung it's hammer like a baseball bat. It swung it at such speed that Oscar barely dodged the attack. He had almost tripped himself up from that.

Oscar may have underestimated the demon but now, he was ready.

"Come at me!" Oscar yelled.

With that, the demon charged once again. Oscar knew that his shield would not be able to withstand such a powerful weapon as that so he quickly put his Crest shield on his back and two-handed his Astora's Straight Sword. The demon smashed his hammer to the ground but Oscar evaded it and charged at the demon. He slashed it with his sword 2 times and ran around it so the demon wouldn't be able to pinpoint where he was.

Oscar needed a plan to take this thing down and he needed it quick. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to evade this demon's attack. He looked around for a structure to climb onto. He spotted a chimney nearby and started climbing the gaps on it. He made it to the top and he waited for the demon to follow. Just as he hoped the demon did follow and he had his hammer ready. Oscar hoped this would work. The demon stood directly under Oscar now. The demon swung at the chimney, making it collapse instantly but Oscar had jumped down and landed on its shoulder. The demon started shaking ferociously trying to get Oscar off but Oscar didn't budge. The demon started to tire and Oscar took this as an opportunity to strike. He held himself high with his sword in his hands. " For Astora! " Oscar yelled with all his might.

Oscar was midway when he was yanked from the demon's head and falling. He quickly grabbed the demon's foot so he wouldn't fall to his death. Wait? Fall to his death? He quickly looked down and noticed he was airborne.

" This thing has wings?! " Oscar said in confusion.

He wasn't really paying attention when he was on the demon's head. With his sword in his right hand, he gripped it and swung at the demon's leg and that was a BIG mistake. The demon started to shake again and this time, Oscar was losing his grip. His hand slowly slid off the demon's foot and finally he could hold on no longer. Oscar started free falling in the air. The demon wasn't done though. It stopped flying upwards and started to fly downwards to Oscar. The demon held up it's hammer and smashed Oscar sending him flying through the air.

Oscar smashed into the roof and landed on a pile of bricks. The demon landed back on the roof and walked away not considering Oscar a threat anymore. Oscar moaned in pain.

" Is this how it's going to end? " he thought to himself. " No! I won't let it end like this! "

Oscar struggled to get up. He tried to stand but it was just too painful. He was pretty sure his ribs were broken and he assumed the same for his legs for he could barely feel or move them at all. His back was beginning to hurt and he realized why. He hadn't taken his shield off yet.

Oscar started to move his left hand and to his surprise, it didn't hurt a much as he thought it would. It was only expected since his left arm is more armored than his right. He then leaned forward and used his left hand to quickly take his shield and set it down so he could lean back. His chest hurt because of that but at least his back didn't hurt anymore. Now he just sat there. Oscar's vision started to get blurry. His eyelids started to close.

" No...I can't...I won't...die... " Oscar murmured before he completely blacked out.

* * *

" Aaarrrggghhh! "

Oscar immediately woke up to the sound of high-pitched screaming. He looked around for his weapons and they were in the same place as they were before.

" How long was I out? " Oscar said to himself. He looked around the room to check his surroundings. He was in a room with no windows nor doors. It was like a cell except there was no way out. To his left was what would be a wall, are instead bars just like of what a cell would have. Oscar wanted to get up but he couldn't. He tried to reach for his Estus Flask but his left arm couldn't reach it without having his other broken limbs move too. That wouldn't be a very joyful experience.

He then heard the sound of flesh being torn in the distance. Footsteps were getting closer to him with every heartbeat. Then he saw a figure stand in front of the bars to his left. It was the undead he had freed earlier. " Was he the one that fought the demon? If so, how did he survive? Where did he get those weapons? " So many questions ringed through Oscar's head but soon they all faded when the undead walked past him without a second's glance.

Not moments after, a metal ball crashed through the wall and nearly hit Oscar. The undead walked in and then silence filled the room. That was until Oscar began to speak.

" Did...did you slay the foul hammer-wielding demon? " Oscar asked

The undead nodded his head in response.

" How? What weapon did you accompany with you? " Oscar asked impatiently. He really wanted to know how this unprepared undead was able to fight the demon but not Oscar himself. The undead pulled out a broken straight sword and started to do slashing attack movements with it to show Oscar what he did.

" Incredible! " Oscar said in awe. Despite his admiration for the undead, he was also feeling shameful toward himself. "I don't deserve to be called a knight. He deserves it more than me. " Oscar thought to himself. Oscar then explained to the undead of what his mission was and the family saying of the Chosen Undead Prophet.

He gave the undead his remaining Estus Flask and a key to whatever door it unlocked. With that, the undead walked out of the room to continue on with his journey. " So this is it huh? " Oscar said to himself. " If this is my fate...then so be it... " Oscar's eyes slowly closed. Darkness drifted in when all of a sudden he shot his eyes open within a second. " That's it! " He exclaimed. He had a divine blessing! " Thank the gods! " he yelled it so loud, you could hear it a mile away.

He lifted his left hand and dug through his left pouch.

" Come on! Where is it? " Oscar then took out a divine blessing and waved it proudly in the air. Doing that caused him to lean forward. He dropped it as he leaned back to stop his chest from hurting. Now the blessing was where the hole in the wall was. " Darn my profound chest! " Oscar yelled out. He HAD to get that blessing, one way or another. His picked up his shield with his left arm and tried to scrape it up to him but the shield couldn't reach to where he had dropped the Divine Blessing.

There were 2 options for Oscar. A: Oscar could leap for it hoping he would use it to heal in time so he wouldn't black out from the pain or B: Oscar could sit there and wait until that undead he freed decided to come visit him for the summer. As a Knight of Astora, you can guess what he chose. Oscar slowly set himself up for a leaping position. He was going to get that blessing. He then leapt with all his might to get to the blessing and sure enough, it worked! He then chugged out the blessing to his heart's content.

Oscar stood up and moved his neck around. He started doing some stretches and went back into the room to get his weapons. The undead from earlier had already cleared out the enemys so it wouldn't be hard to get out of here. There were 3 ways to go. He could go left, up the stairs or down. He decided to go down and to his luck, he found a bonfire. He sat down and rested. The warmth was so soothing, it was better than sipping tea with your wife at a fireplace during winter.

Oscar got back up and headed for to big doors that were open. He entered a room full of broken pots.

" So this is where he killed the demon? " Oscar said to himself. " I can just smell its scent here. "

Oscar continued outside until he was looking down over the cliff.

" Hmmm, did he fly? " All Oscar could see was the horizon stretching as far as the eye could see. Other than the scenery, there was really nothing else to see. Oscar sat on the cliff and started thinking.

" There must be some sort of logic to this? He couldn't have just vanished in thin air. "

He also could've-

SNAP!

Oscar jumped up and unsheathed his weapons. He turned around and stopped dead in his tracks. Right in front of him stood a basilisk. The basilisk had seemed to step on a stick trying to sneak up on Oscar. Basilisk were slender, scrawny lizards that had incredibly bulbous eyes. But this peculiar one didn't have enormous eyes as the ones he previously encountered. It was the rare species of the Sand Basilisk! Sand Basilisks had the ability to turn someone to stone with a dog they disperse from their mouth whereas a regular basilisk disperse a fog that caused curse. What was it doing all the way out here? Oscar didn't have a clue. All he knew what that he couldn't get caught caught in the fog of that basilisk.

The basilisk arched it's back to prepare a fog of precipitation like no other. Oscar had no where to run. He was still standing on the edge of the cliff so no matter where he tried to run, he would just end up falling off the cliff. The basilisk leaned back forward and dispersed it's fog. Oscar could feel his very self begin to stop functioning. He tried to run but his legs weren't moving.

" My legs! " The knight of Astora yelled aloud. They were already made of stone and his chest started to feel stiff too.

He looked to his right then to his left. His arms and weapons were petrified as well.

" Not like this! " Oscar shouted. " Some please help me! " No-one could hear the poor cries of the knight. " I can't breathe..I ca-

Oscar didn't get to finish his sentence as he was now fully petrified and a statue of a once brave knight.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Thousands of years later...

" King Vendrick! " called a servant.

King Vendrick was sitting on his throne with Queen Nashandra by his side.

" The fleet of soldiers you sent out earlier have recovered something that you may admire, sir " the servant said while bowing to his majesty.

King Vendrick sighed. The last time his patrol soldiers brought back something, they brought back 5 peasant kids who supposedly stole a box of oranges.

" Ok, Leroy. Bring in this discovery. "

" Yes, your majesty. " With that, Leroy left the throne room and later came back with two royal soldiers carrying a big object that had a blanket over it. The two royal soldiers gently set it on the stone flooring of the room. They bowed to King Vendrick and walked single file out the room.

Then Leroy took off the cloth that was covering a gray figure and began presenting what it was.

" Your majesty, the soldiers found this statue near the border of the land and decided it would go well with...um...the other statues you...um...have."

King Vendrick look unamused. If anything, he was thinking just looking at the statue was wasting his time. The statue seemed to depict a Knight of some sort. Who would leave such a statue like this on it's own? One thing was for sure, this statue was made with good craftsmanship.

Maybe it was a bit too good.

" Bring me a Fragrant Branch of Yore! " demanded King Vendrick.

Immediately, a man rushed in with a white branch on a red velvet pillow. The man bowed and gestured the pillow towards King Vendrick. King Vendrick took the branch and walked toward the statue. He then put the branch on the stone and in an instant it dissolved into the statue.

Life was brought back into the statue. The Knight then collapsed onto the ground coughing.

King Vendrick stood still and waited for the knight. When the knight stopped coughing, King Vendrick then spoke,

" Who are you and where do you come from? "

The Knight paused and then stood, face to face with King Vendrick.

"I am Knight Oscar of Astora. "

"Well Oscar, welcome to Drangleic. "


	2. The Initiation

Oscar had no idea where he was. No matter how many times King Vendrick tried to explain it, Oscar just couldn't seem to understand.

" What happened to Lordran? " Oscar kept asking constantly.

King Vendrick had absolutely no idea what Oscar was talking about. He kept mentioning "Lordran" and "Astora" but from what King Vendrick knew, there were no such lands.

" I'm sorry Oscar, but I'm afraid I have not the slightest clue of what you're talking about but I promise we will discuss this matter later. You did say you were a _Knight, am I correct? "_

Oscar was about to correct King Vendrick and say he was an _Elite_ knight but instead decided to nod.

" Well then, let's just see how skilled of a Knight you really are, shall we. " King Vendrick grinned after saying that. He started walking and motioned Oscar to follow.

Oscar didn't know what the King meant by that but he followed the King as he led him to a place unknown.

Oscar was lead into a coliseum with knights training and other knights dueling against each other. The coliseum was extremely big and even Astora didn't have training fields like this. There were stations that stretched from sword-fighting, exercising to even WRESTLING!

Oscar didn't have enough time to stand in awe as King Vendrick brought him to the right side of the coliseum and started walking towards a man in golden armor.

The man's features consisted of blonde hair and blue eyes. He had an arched nose and a faint beard. To Oscar, he seemed to look like he was either in his mid-30's or early-40's.

" Sir Theron! I'd like to introduce you to someone. "

Theron didn't seem to notice and continued to talk to a soldier.

" Sir _Theron! "_

Theron immediately turned to King Vendrick and bowed.

" Good afternoon, Lord Vendrick. "

" Good afternoon, Theron. " King Vendrick didn't move at all.

Theron then turned his head and held out his hand.

" Who do we have here? A new recruit? "

" Ah, you could say as much. This Knight's name is Oscar and he's from the land of Astora. "

Theron frowned in confusion but King Vendrick continued talking.

" I'd like for you to test Oscar and see his strengths and weaknesses. I want to know what rank is best for him. Report to me after the tests are done. "

Theron nodded in approval as King Vendrick left leaving Oscar with Syan.

1 hour later...

Oscar had never been so humiliated in his life. Every test that he had gone through so far consisted of things that Oscar wasn't really skilled at.

Archery: He didn't even hit the circle.

Jousting : He fell off the horse 3 times.

Wrestling: Let's just say he wasn't the WEAKEST of the group.

Oscar laid on the ground exhausted. All he wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die. Heck, he would even go back to the asylum and stay there, then continue this.

Sir Theron stood directly in front of him, making Oscar see Sir Theron as if he were upside down.

" Ok Oscar, we have one more test. Get a sword and meet me over at the arena. "

Oscar jumped up and went over to the weapons. He was actually excited for this. He picked up a straight sword, did practice swipes with it and walked over to the arena. Sir Theron stood outside the arena and Oscar noticed that a group of soldiers also were also starting to crowd around the arena too.

" This arena is used for wrestling but I think we'll use it just for this occasion. "

Oscar climbed onto the arena and waited for his opponent.

" I won't force anyone to go fight him but if you do and you win then I promise the winner will get 1st pick on the new shipment of weapons that are coming in tomorrow! "

After that announcement, all the soldiers started to cheer. After the cheers started to die down, a soldier started to climb the arena.

Oscar couldn't describe his appearance since he had a helmet on but his body seemed to be very slim.

Oscar got in his fighting stance and waited for the signal to fight.

Theron waited until the other soldier got into his fighting stance and announced, " Fight! "

The soldier began to charge and tried to slash Oscar with his broadsword sword. Oscar sidestepped the attack, making the soldier lose balance, and tried to thrust at the soldier. Unfortunately, the soldier had regained his balance in time and back stepped Oscar's attack.

Oscar knew that this guy would be hard to maneuver around but he did know one thing, this guy could be easily-toppled. Oscar now had a plan and it soon would come to play.

The soldier paced towards Oscar and threw a swing. Oscar reacted almost instantly and decided to clash the 2 swords together. The 2 swords vibrated and then the soldier back stepped, charging again to throw in another slash. Oscar waited for him to get close enough and then he rolled, barely dodging the attack.

Just as he expected, the soldier went out of balance, practically tripping. Oscar charged and slashed the soldier's back. The soldier fell to the ground, moaning in pain. The soldiers around the arena stood in shock and then cheered for Oscar.

Theron raised his hand to silence the cheers and said, " Who's next? "

A man a lot bigger climbed onto the arena while 2 other soldiers carried the injured man out the ring. He was not only bigger than Oscar but he was taller as well. He wielded a longsword and he noticed Oscar examining him. He then started to flex his muscles to intimidate Oscar.

Once again, Oscar went into his fighting stance, ignoring what the big soldier was doing.

Theron put down his hand and said " Fight! "

Unlike Oscar's last opponent, this one would be hard to topple so Oscar would have to be careful. They started to walk towards each other slowly when all of a sudden, the big soldier unleashed a series of attacks at once. Left, right, up, down, Oscar kept dodging them until one attack glazed his left leg.

" Ah! " Oscar yelped in pain.

Satisfied with what he had done to Oscar, the big soldier decided to do the same thing again.

He walked towards Oscar to get again do the same move again.

Oscar had only 1 trick up his sleeve. The big soldier started to unleash another series of attacks and Oscar back stepped some and rolled to avoid it but right when the soldier was about to do his final slash attack, Oscar parried him, leaving a cut in his left arm.

The big soldier stumbled back and fell to the ground.

Oscar limped toward him, putting his sword to the man's neck.

" You...lose " Oscar said, exhausted from the fight.

Cheers started to rise again and started to get silent once again as Theron raised his hand.

" Congratulations Oscar, you have just earned yourself the title of an _elite_ knight and therefore you shall be treated as one. Someone show this man to his quarters because starting today he will sleep with his other _elite_ comrades. "

A soldier volunteered but as Oscar started to follow he fell to the ground, wincing at the pain of his leg.

Theron walked towards Oscar and handed him a yellow bottle.

" Is...this...a... " Oscar stuttered.

" Yes, an Estus Flask. Drink up and meet me in the throne room with King Vendrick tomorrow at noon.

No earlier, no later. "

Oscar nodded and began to drink the Estus. Boy, did he miss this taste and warm feeling. His wounds began to close and his body started to warm up. Finally, Oscar stood and followed the soldier to his quarters.

After about 10 minutes of walking the soldier spoke and said, " Your lucky you're an elite, you have the chance to fight alongside Velstadt and Raime... "

His voice was husky and deep but Oscar replied saying, " I'm sure your time will come. "

" I've been here for 2 years trying to rank up to an elite knight and you've only been here for a day... "

After that, Oscar didn't know what to say. What he said was true and Oscar did feel guilty.

They arrived in front of a building that resembled a cathedral but only had one door to go inside.

" Here we are, just go inside and prepare to meet your new companions. " With that, the soldier walked away and turned a corner.

Oscar knocked on the door and heard noises through the door. Then ANOTHER man in golden armor opened the door except this man was taller, he skin was tanned and his golden armor was a bit more...flashy.

" Welcome! My name is Velstadt and you must be the new elite, Oscar! Come on in! "

Oscar was stunned with how much positive energy was emitting from this guy. His smile was so pure and he posture was in no way offensive nor discriminating.

The building itself seemed big from the outside but in fact, the interior was even BIGGER! There were numerous of different rooms and hallways that stretched from one end to another. Paintings were hung on the walls that featured King Vendrick and Queen Nashandra.

Velstadt led him to the left of the building and they both walked down a long hallway until Velstadt stopped in front of a door and said, " This will be your room. This room used to belong to Sya- "

Velstadt paused and put his head down, he then brought it back up and continued.

" This will be your room for now. I promise I'll give you quick tour tomorrow because I know about your meeting with King Vendrick tomorrow at noon. "

" Thank you very much, Sir Velstadt. "

" Sir? Please, you may call me Velstadt. "

" Ok, thank you very much, Velstadt _. "_

Velstadt smiled back at Oscar while walking away. Oscar could only guess he was going back to his room. Oscar opened the door and found that his room was completely empty. The only thing that the room held was a bed.

Oscar flopped on his bed and began to close his eyes. He was extremely tired after all of the hard labor he'd been through today. Oscar then fell into a deep sleep, hoping it would last forever.

* * *

It was cold and the air was filled with snowflakes. Cold wind blew past Oscar's ears as if they were begging him to wake. It was silent until a feminine voice began to fill the air.

" _Oscar of Astora, waketh from your slumber so thou may know of what happened to thee_. "

Oscar still sleeping, didn't respond to the voice. Oscar's body then began to rise into the air, inch by inch until he was suspended 6 feet into the air.

" _I said Waketh! "_ This time, the voice wasn't going to be so subtle. The wind slammed Oscar's body into the the ground. Despite the soft snow that covered the ground, Oscar finally woke but not without a painful feeling in his back.

" Oooohhhhh. " Oscar moaned in pain. He sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was in a circle platform with columns holding up the stone ceiling. There was a nearby platform that seemed to end, having the person then fall into a black hole.

" _Oscar of Astora, your very life is in danger. You must findth the Chosen Undead so that he may bring you back to your time and everyone else that was affected by Velka. "_

 _Oscar looked around to find the source of the female voice but alas, he was unsuccessful._

 _"_ Where and who are you and who is this supposed Chosen Undead you speak of? "

" _I am here but unseen, I cannot speak of whom I am and the Chosen Undead is an undead like yourself. The Chosen Undead is the passageway to your timeline_. "

Before Oscar could utter another word, he noticed his own image was beginning to fade.

" _I do not know how much longer I can keep our worlds intertwined but you must know this, find the Chosen Undead before Velka, the Goddess of Sin does._

Everything started to fade and dissipate. The snow no longer showed and the world itself became nothing more than pure black.

" _Now wake! "_

Oscar sat up on his bed, beads of sweat rolling down his head. His took his helmet off and started rolling his hands through his blonde hair. Oscar was now even more confused than before. Not only was he in a time ahead of his but a Goddess was out for a person's life which he needed to save in order go back home. Home? That word meant nothing anymore, at least to Oscar it didn't.

Oscar stood and took a deep breath.

" Ok, all I have to do is get the blessing of King Vendrick to leave and I'll be on my way to find the Chosen Undead. " Oscar said to himself. " If only my dream actually told me where to find the Chosen one. "

Oscar sighed. He knew there were no easy way out of things but this was just unfair. He opened his door and walked down the long hallway. He continued to walk until he made it to the front door. He was about to put his hand on the doorknob until he heard the sound of snoring.

" Sssssssrrnnngggg! "

Oscar could only assume that Velstadt was the one snoring and decided to leave it at that. Oscar left the building to find a man wearing all black standing next to it.

" It's about time you awoke, I was beginning to think you were dead. "

The man's voice was a medium pitch but also sounded sharp and dangerous. The man seemed to be wearing a type of skirt or gown and his helmet was curved. He had a big, square shield on his back that seemed to depict a carving of a raven and his sword was sheathed on his left leg.

" I was going to wake you earlier but I just couldn't stand being in there with Velstadt snoring like a complete hog. I wonder how you were even still sleeping. " The man said with a mocking tone.

Oscar didn't know how to reply to that so instead he decided to introduce himself.

" My name is Oscar and I'm from the land of Astora. "

" I already know, I heard the rumors of your outstanding performance at the training fields. You beat the two best knights of Sir Theron's squad. "

Oscar became stunned. Those knights were supposed to be one of the best? They were nothing! The man's tone soon changed as he said, " I say you were lucky. Besides, they weren't really strong anyway. "

Oscar didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or insult but decided to leave it as that.

" I need help getting to the throne room of King Vendrick and I would be most grateful if you would help me get there. "

" Sorry but you're on your own. I have no time to play babysitter with some fake. " The man then walked away, not feeling guilty of what he had said.

Oscar ran to catch up to him, putting his hand in his shoulder.

" Please I need he- "

Oscar was interrupted as the man threw Oscar to the ground, both hands wrapped around his neck.

" I don't know who you think you are, _Oscar_ but don't you _ever_ put your hands on me! "

The man's grip didn't loosen but instead tightened to grip Oscar's neck even more.

" Stop...this...nonsense... " Oscar pleaded.

" Maybe after I teach you a lesson or when you're dead, whichever comes first. "

Oscar's face started to turn purple. He started to kick and struggle but came with no luck. His vision started to darken and his body started to get numb. His breathing stopped and he tried desperately to keep it going. He was about to pass out when all of a sudden the man's grip on him stopped and he sat up, breathing desperately for air.

In front of him, the man was on his knees, holding his head.

" Are you okay? " Oscar looked up to find Velstadt reaching his hand down for Oscar to grab. Oscar grabbed his hand as he was jolted from the ground. Man, Velstadt was strong.

Oscar put his hands around his neck and started to massage it.

" Yeah, I'm okay. "

Velstadt nodded to Oscar and walked towards the man on his knees. Velstadt seemed to be holding some type of hammer in his right hand. That's probably what he hit the man with. Velstadt then lifted the man with his left hand until he was able to stand on his own.

" Raime! What is your problem, you nearly killed Oscar! "

" He _touched_ me and _you_ know I hate being touched! "

Velstadt sighed and looked back at Oscar then looked back at Raime.

" You really need to get over this touch thing, Raime. I'm going to escort Oscar to the castle for a meeting. I'll meet you at the training fields afterwards. "

" Humph. Make it quick. " With that, Raime left the two by themselves.

" I'm sorry about him. He _really_ hates being touched, even by me and I'm his best friend. Haha haha! "

Why was he laughing?! Surely, he couldn't have found Oscar nearly dying funny, right?

" Come, let's get you to the castle, shall we? "

They both started walking silently to the castle until they made it to the throne doors.

" Alright, this is your stop! Until next time! " Velstadt said with a smile on his face.

Velstadt started to walk away but Oscar quickly grabbed his arm.

" Velstadt..."

" Yes? "

" Thank you for saving me back there. "

" No problem! What are friends for? "

Oscar looked at him and Velstadt still retained a smile on his face. Oscar let go of his arm and Velstadt continued on until Oscar could see him no more. The Oscar turned back to face the two throne doors. Never had he thought that he would have a friend again. Undead like himself weren't really likeable and Solaire was nowhere to be seen.

Oscar took a deep breath and opened the doors. The room was the same as last time except that there was a big, round table in the middle of the room. King Vendrick stood in front of it talking to men wearing black outfits. Thier masks looked like the beaks of birds and their feet looked like the webbed feet of ducks. They had daggers strapped on their waists and overall, there were about 10 of them in the room.

King Vendrick stopped his talking and look up at Oscar.

" Oscar, you're just in time for the meeting! "

Oscar walked up to the table where maps lay.

" Not to offend but what exactly is this _meeting_ about? "

King Vendrick smiled and said, " Why Oscar, this meeting is about the Extinction of the Undead. "


	3. The Failed Escape

Oscar's heart dropped and his blood pressure started to rise. Did he just hear that correctly? For reassurance he decided to ask the King to repeat.

" The what...? "

" The extinction of the Undead of course, I sent Raime to inform you about it. "

Damn that Raime!

" Come, I want to show you something. "

Oscar walked to the table and stared at the large map that laid before him. Lines and circles covered the map, certain locations were marked out and some left untouched. Oscar could tell one of the locations on the map was Drangleic.

King Vendrick pointed to one location on the map.

" This location contains numerous amounts of Undead. Earlier I sent a squad to bring them in but they never came back. "

Oscar shuddered at the thought of what might of happened. Maybe the undead were defending themselves or maybe...they were already hollow.

" That's where _you_ come in, Oscar. I want you and two people of your choice to go and rescue the squad. Also if you can, capture any undead on sight. "

A rescue mission? Just great! Oscar needed to find the Chosen Undead but not just that, he had to save him! A rescue mission was only going to get in his way but Oscar couldn't say no. King Vendrick took him in and gave him a home, the least he could do is help him by doing a mission.

Oscar bowed. " I will do it, King Vendrick. "

" I don't think you really have much of a choice. " A voice from behind said.

Oscar turned and immediately frowned.

" What are _you_ doing here, Raime? " Oscar scowled back.

" I just wanted to see how our star knight was doing. " Raime sarcastically chimed back.

" Raime! " A voice from behind Raime yelled.

Velstadt appeared behind Raime, tired and breathing for air.

" Man...(huff)...you..(huff).. are fast... " Velstadt could barely say.

King Vendrick, feeling a bit left out, joined the trio's conversation.

" Ah, Raime and Velstadt, would you like to join Oscar on his mission? "

Velstadt answered first.

" I would be honored! " Velstadt looked at Oscar and smiled.

Then the 3 looked at Raime.

" Humph, I'm not joining a mission with this sorry excuse of a knight. "

King Vendrick was beginning to get annoyed.

" I was _not_ asking, Raime. Do not forget your place or I will remind you. "

That apparently scared Raime straight because he began to apologize to both King Vendrick AND Oscar!

" But King, I thought I was to choose my team. " Oscar looked to a disappointed Velstadt. " Not that I'm complaining, of course. "

" I changed my mind. You will start your mission first thing in the morning. Dismissed. "

Everyone nodded and walked out the room, closing the doors behind them.

" That went...well. " Velstadt said, trying as much as possible to lighten the mood. Raime turned and frowned at him.

" It went well?! If you haven't noticed, I'm stuck on a mission with _him! "_ Raime pointed in Oscar's direction.

" What's your problem?! " Oscar yelled back.

" My _problem_ is you! You come in here thinking you're a bigshot and think that you can put your hands on me? I don't think you know your place! "

" You're mad because of what happened earlier?! I thought you were a knight yet you're complaining about me touching your shoulder?! "

" I'm not mad at you for touching my shoulder, I'm mad at you because- " Raime paused and started to repeat what he going to say. " I'm at you because,,, _of something else._

Raime had seemed to mutter that last part but before Oscar could ask what he said, Raime started to walk away. Oscar ran to catch up to Raime.

" Wait, what were you going to- " Raime turned around and gave him a death stare and then turned his head to stare at something else.

" You _really_ didn't learn your lesson from before, did you?

Oscar had NO clue of what Raime was referring to but decided to follow his gaze. Oh no! Oscar's hand was on his shoulder! Oscar backed away, gripping his right hand tightly as if it were about to fall off.

" I...I didn't know. " Oscar stuttered. Darn his short-attention span!

" How about I knock it into your head! " Raime sad in between his teeth.

Raime began to pace faster towards Oscar.

" Here it comes. " Oscar said to himself. He held up his hands to block whatever Raime was going to throw at him. No...NO! Oscar was a Knight of Astora, he did not back down from fight especially from a guy like Raime! He put his hands down and prepared to fight, only to find Velstadt standing between them.

" What are you doing Velstadt! I'm going to teach Oscar a lesson! " Velstadt didn't seem to respond. " Move the hell out the way! " Raime yelled, sounding like a child throwing a tantrum.

Velstadt turned pale as he pointed a finger towards the Castle doors. Oscar followed the way his finger was pointing and noticed that three soldiers were leading a woman into the castle.

All 3 knights stopped what they were doing and walked over to see what was going on.

" Explain who this woman is and why are you bringing her in? " Velstadt asked the knights.

All the royal knights exchanged looks, trying to find out who was going to speak first until one volunteered.

" We found this woman at the castle walls. "

" That doesn't explain why she's here in the castle. "

The royal soldiers all started to exchange looks again.

Raime decided to take control and said, " You heard the man, why is she in the castle? " The men didn't answer. " Speak! " Raime demanded.

" She claims she's a firekeeper. " One of the soldiers said. Oscar, Raime and Velstadt gasped. Oscar pushed past the soldiers, ignoring everything else, and studied the woman. She wore a dingy outfit, perhaps it dirty because she's been around the walls. Oscar wondered who she was, noticing the hood that covered her face. Oscar put his hands on the dirty, white good.

" May I? " Oscar asked politely

The woman nodded and Oscar began to tug down the hood. After the hood was down, the woman looked up at Oscar. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair was tied up in a bun and her skin looked very pale.

Tears streamed down her face and not too long after, Oscar began to tear up also. Oscar hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go.

" Anastacia...I love you... " Oscar whispered in her ear.

Anastacia stroked his back, hinting to Oscar she meant the same.

" I never thought I'd see you again, my love. "

Raime came in, ruining the moment in the process. " Oscar who is this, you seem to know her? "

Oscar let go of Anastacia, still gripping her hand. He looked at both Raime and Velstadt and took a deep breath.

" Gentleman, I would like for you to meet my wife, Anastacia. "

* * *

Velstadt turned on his gentleman features and took out his hand.

" My name is Velstadt. " Knowing Raime and his horrible communication skills he decided to introduce him. " And that guy over there is Raime. "

Anastacia nodded.

" She doesn't talk much, does she Oscar? " Velstadt asked.

" Her tongue was cut off by officials of Astora. Till this day, she hasn't uttered a word. "

Velstadt's smile left his face, a frown replacing it.

" I'm sorry. "

" Thank you but your apology isn't needed. " Oscar looked to Raime but he wasn't paying attention to the conversation at all. Outside, the sun was setting and the moon began to rise. Less people were crowding the streets and more guards started to patrol them. The four made it to the quarters. Raime and Velstadt went their separate ways, leaving Oscar and Anastacia alone in his room. Oscar had given Anastacia a book and quill so she could write what was on her mind.

" How did you get here? " Anastacia began writing ferociously in the book, then handed it to Oscar.

" _I became petrified by an odd species of Basilisk_. _Some traveler unpetrified me and led me here, apparently he was wanted for murder so he fled as soon as the guards found me_. "

That seemed a bit...odd. Both of them were petrified by the SAME animal and both unpetrified at the SAME time.

" I have something to tell you, Anastacia. I had a dream, no, a vision from an unknown being. She told me about a Chosen Undead that could take us back home but- " Anastacia raised her eyebrow. " But this Chosen Undead was also being hunted by a deity, Velka the Goddess of Sin. " Anastacia had a look of disbelief and confusion. Why would a Goddess try to hunt an Undead, especially the Chosen Undead. That could quite possibly mess up the cycle between Dark and Light.

" The being didn't give me very much information on who or where the Chosen Undead is but all I know is I, I mean we, don't have that don't have very much time or we'll be stuck in a timeline that's not our own. " Anastacia sighed and started to write in her book.

" _What do you propose we do, hero_? " That was a question even Oscar couldn't answer. He had no idea where to start and was hoping for guidance from King Vendrick but if he told the King that he was Undead, Oscar would be executed for sure.

" I'll think of it while I'm on the mission tomorrow. I need you to try and not attract any attention. "

Anastacia nodded.

" Let's take you to your room, shall we? Anastacia stood up and grabbed Oscar's arm, still holding the book and quill she received earlier. Oscar led her into an unoccupied room similar to his but a bit bigger and also supplying a window. After Anastacia was secured in her room, Oscar walked back to his room and sat on his bed. Confusion was the only word that could describe what Oscar was feeling right now. The Chosen Undead could withstand any challenge given to him but surely not even a being like him could go through what Oscar was going through.

Oscar laid on his bed, trying to block out everything that happened today. After only a mere minute, Oscar was fast asleep.

Cold wind blew past Oscar's unconscious body. A feminine figure stood in front of him, holding a scythe two times the size of Oscar. She wore a white dress, possessing a white and fluffy tail as well. Her skin was almost as white as the snow itself and she had the aura of a powerful being. She lowered her scythe next to Oscar head and gently poked him.

Oscar began to rise onto his feet and gasped when he saw her. She was...beautiful.

" Who- " Oscar stuttered before the White being began to present herself.

" _My name is Priscilla and I have been trapped in this world for far too long. Oscar of Astora, thy fate was to end at the Asylum but Velka changed the course of nature itself. Thou must leave before time itself will forever be changed. "_

Oscar had a stupendous amount of questions to ask but he also knew that he didn't have much time before this dream would fade. Instead, he decided to ask the question that would help him the most.

" Where is the Chosen Undead? "

Priscilla looked toward a different direction, almost as if she were _trying_ not to look at Oscar. She sighed and looked back at him.

" _I cannot speak of thee. I can only tell thou of his fate. "_ Oscar had a confused expression on his face. What did she mean and why was she avoiding this question so much? Just as he asked those questions in his head, the dream began to fade. Oscar reached out his hand but soon that became to fade too.

" Aaaaahhhh! "

Oscar woke to another sound of screaming. It was morning and light streamed through his window. He dashed off his bed and looked around his room. Sounds of struggling and kicking filled the hallway. Oscar grabbed his Astora's Straight Sword and Crest (How did those get there?) then he ran to the door. Running to the Anastacia's room, he found two soldiers outside her room and four inside. It seemed they were having trouble containing her.

" What is the meaning of this? " All of the struggling stopped and the soldiers turned to look at an angry Oscar.

" This lady has been convicted of helping a , she was caught helping him outside the castle walls. "

Oscar pushed passed the guards and knocked down the 3 guards restraining her.

" This woman is innocent! Leave by my order! Oscar demanded.

" This woman is so to be taken to the King immediately. She also is convicted of impersonating extinct firekeepers. " Oscar couldn't simply disobey an order from the King but Anastacia was precious to him and now he had a reason to live.

" Ok, you can take her. " Anastacia turned to Oscar with a " What the hell are you doing?! " face. " But let me do one more thing with her, give me that chair. " All the soldiers had a look of confusion on their faces but handed Oscar the chair anyway.

Oscar stared into Anastacia's eyes and started to kiss her compassionately. Some soldiers turned away, coughing at this awkward moment. After Oscar was done he said, " Ok, good day, gents! "

He smashed the chair into the window that was in Anastacia's room and they both bolted through. Anastacia almost tripped on her dress but Oscar held her so it wouldn't happen. Soldiers were already surrounded outside the house and caught them trying to escape.

" Stop! You are helping a convi- " Oscar shoved him to the ground, stepping on his hand in the process. " Aaahhh! Kill them! " The archers of the group took out their bows, aiming at Oscar and Anastacia then let go of their arrows. Oscar took out his shield and deflecting the arrows. The archers tried to fire another round but Oscar and Anastacia were already too far away.

Oscar had no idea where he was going but he kept running. Oscar turned a right and took a left, only to see more people and more corners to turn. Oscar paused as Anastacia tried to catch her breath. Oscar heard running to his left, and looked to see a group of soldiers charging at them. Oscar heart began to beat insanely fast when he saw Raime in the front.

" We need to RUN! " They began to bolt again. Raime ran ahead of the soldiers, drastically catching up to them. Oscar took a right and then a left but when he looked behind, Raime was still there. Not only that, he was getting CLOSER. Oscar kicked a nearby barrel towards Raime, but he did a somersault over it, not losing his balance or speed for a second. Each second he was getting closer and closer. Oscar looked back again and saw the gate leading out the castle, beyond were just trees leading down to who knows where. Oscar pushed past people and Raime did the same, disregarding if people were hurt or not.

The guards noticed them running and started to close the gates. Oh no! Oscar needed a plan. Anastacia was slowly getting slower because of her low amount of stamina. Then Raime did the most unexpected thing, he threw his word at Oscar, impaling him in his left leg.

" Aarrggh! " Oscar screamed in pain. He fell to the ground, Anastacia stopping next to him. Raime was closing in and Oscar stood, taking the sword out of his leg. He threw the sword back at Raime. It almost hit his head but Raime simply tilted his head to avoid it.

" Anastacia, run! Before they close the gates. " Anastacia hesitated at first but began to run towards the gates. The gates were nearly closed but with Anastacia's small structure, she was able to slip past the doors as they completely closed. Raime eventually caught up to Oscar, lifting him up he the neck. He slammed him into the ground, kicking him when he landed.

Oscar moaned in pain and tried to stand but Raime kicked him in the gut, making him fall onto the ground again. Raime walked over to his sword, preparing to give Oscar a heck of a punishment. Oscar finally stood straight, also taking out his sword and shield. He spat out blood and waited for Raime. Raime charged at Oscar would such speed, he sent him flailing towards a wall. Oscar slammed into it and fell to the ground, barely conscious.

" Let me teach you about discipline, boy! " Raime slammed the hilt of his sword into Oscar back, making Oscar slam back into the ground. He tried to use all of his strength to get up but Raime kept beating him senselessly. Raime drilled his sword into Oscar's right leg so he wouldn't be able to get back up.

Oscar's conscious was drifting away and his eyes began to close. The last words he heard were, " Prepare to Die, you piece of trash.


	4. The New Arrival

Anastacia raced through the forest. She heard running behind her and she knew she couldn't run for much longer. All that surrounded her were trees and beyond were even more trees. There was a path in the forest she saw earlier but Anastacia knew that would leave her wide open. Anastacia paused and rested her body onto a tree. Looking behind her, she saw nobody. Still panting, Anastasia tried to run more but her heart felt as if it was ready to collapse. One reason she loved being a firekeeper, she always sat down. Anastacia moved her dangling blond hair from her face and stopped panting.

She had to stay calm and quiet so that she could make it out of this alive. She got on her knees and began to pray. If she was going to make it out alive then she needed the help of the gods.

SNAP!

Anastacia stopped what she was doing and looked around, not leaving her prayer stance. She detected a moving figure hiding behind a bush. Anastacia stood and put her hands up.

THUNK!

An arrow had shot from the bush, missing Anastacia's head slightly and hitting the tree behind her.

" Oh dear, I'm sorry, I thought you were an animal. " A woman in black ran out the bush. She was wearing a red hat that looked to be the hunter's hat. Below, she wore a long black torso, almost as if it were a coat. She had black boots and black gloves that were long but short enough to show her elbows. She also had a dagger strapped on her left side. She took off her hat and revealed her black hair. She had it in a long braid, trailing down her back. She had a cute, button nose and blue beautiful eyes, looking to her in her late 20s or early 30s.

" My name is Evlana. I'm sorry if I frightened or hurt you. Evlana said with a bow. She walked over to the tree that held her arrow. " So, what's your name? "

Anastacia just stood there, wanting to answer her question but knowing she couldn't.

" You don't have to be shy. " Evlana said, her attention still fixated on taking the arrow out the tree. Evlana turned toward her and saw Anastacia's frustrated face. " Is it too personal to say your name? "

Anastacia shook her head.

" Then by the gods, say it! "

Anastacia opened her mouth and pointed into it.

" You cannot speak? " Evlana asked.

Anastacia knew that wasn't it but decided she was close enough to the real answer and nodded her head.

" Oh. " Evlana shifted uncomfortably and turned her attention back to the arrow. After she took it out, she headed back to the bush she earlier hid in and took out a black bow.

" I live in a house ways from here in the south. Would you like to join me as I make my way back? I'm sure I have room for you. "

Anastacia nodded.

" Come, I have a horse that I'm borrowing from a friend. I need to give it back to him and we'll walk the rest of the way. " They both began walking until Evlana made them stop. She put her finger towards Anastacia's lips but immediately put it down, remembering Anastacia can't talk.

" Come out! " Evlana yelled out. After 5 seconds, 2 dozen royal soldiers came out.

" What is the meaning of this? Why hide yourselves? "

" We are here for her! " A royal soldier pointed towards Anastacia. Evlana stroked her chin and looked at her.

" What did she do? "

" That is not your concern. Hand her over or you will be taken in too. "

Evlana paused and studied the soldiers. All of them wielded a longsword while she only possessed a dagger. Evlana began to smile.

" Well..." Evlana unsheathed her dagger and put her bow on her back. " You're not going to be able to take me in and I'm certainly not letting you take her so I guess you'll have to fight me for her. "

All the soldiers started laughing hysterically. " How can a girl like _you_ take all of us! " A soldier said, laughing.

" Because... " Evlana put her hat back on her head. " Unlike you, I'm not going to die today. " All the soldiers stopped their laughing and took out their swords. Evlana went into her fighting stance, which had her standing straight, longsword still down. Anastacia ran behind a tree to watch the fight from a distance. Two soldiers charged at Evlana. They thrusted their swords to her but Evlana side-stepped the attacks and kicked one of the soldiers in the gut. He fell to his knees while the other soldier charged again. Evlana smashed the hilt of her dagger into the soldier's face, making him fall to his knees too. She raised her sword and pierced the man's shoulder.

" Aaahhh! " He screamed in pain. The other soldier was not on his knees anymore and tried to punch Evlana. Evlana simply caught the fist and started to break his hand with inhuman strength. The man yelped in pain, signaling the other soldiers to come and help. Evlana took her dagger and drilled it into the man's throat. The man with the wounded shoulder tried to run but Evlana tripped him and stabbed him through the chest.

The other 22 soldiers watched in amazement. They all the began to charge.

" No fair. " Evlana said to herself with a smirk. " A soldier tried to slash at her but she stabbed him in the chest. Evlana slashed two soldiers throats and thrusted her dagger into a man behind her. She took out another dagger with her free left hand and stabbed a man's wrist, leaving it bleeding out. She was surrounded but she had her skills. She clashed her daggers with a soldier's sword and kicked him soldier in the gut. She did a backflip and ended up falling onto a soldier.

A soldier swung his sword at her while she was on the ground but she moved just in time, making the soldier hit the one she fell on. She then shoved him into a tree and stabbed him 5 times in the chest with her dagger. There were 16 soldiers left and they were all surrounding her once again. Evlana began to devise a plan in her head.

"Let's see, there's 1 soldier there and 2- " Before Evlana could finish that thought, a soldier reached his fist out and clocked Evlana in the face. She fell to the ground with an OOF.

Anastacia gasped and caught the attention of some other soldiers. They turned and began to walk toward the noise they heard.

"No! " Evlana screamed. And bolted up, tackling some soldiers down. Other soldiers started to restrain her but she shook and thrashed with all her might. One after another they came, and Evlana was starting to tire.

"Run! My horse is north from here, not far at all! " The soldiers pulled a cloth and wrapped it around Evlana's mouth. "Mmmppphh!" Evlana mumbered before Anastasia began to dash once again.

How many people were going to save her?! How many were going to sacrifice their lives?! Anastacia clouded her mind with these thoughts but they soon vanished when she approached horse with a black saddle.

"She's over there! " Anastacia mounted herself on the horse and grabbed the whip. She yanked it and the horse began to gallop. She whipped again and the horse galloped faster. She looked back at the soldiers trying to catch up with the horse but failed at the attempt.

Anastacia sighed and looked ahead. This is going to be a long ride.

* * *

Raime! " Velstadt yelled through the crowd. Many people had gathered over to watch Raime beat the living crap out of Oscar. Over and over Raime beat him, knowing Oscar was unconscious.

"Raime! " Finally, Raime stopped beating Oscar. Velstadt maneuvered his way through the crowd and ran out to Oscar.

"What is the meaning of this? ".Velstadt said with such bitterness.

"He was caught trying to assist a murderer. " Raime snarled back. "I was just doing what needed to be done. "

"You inconsiderate... " Velstadt stood and grabbed his hammer.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, Velstadt. "

Velstadt just stood, hammer still in hand. What was he to do? Raime was his friend but this...he went too far this time.

"Raime... " Velstadt managed to say. "Oscar's...he's- "

"Velstadt, are seriously going to defend a man you only met for a day? Raime interrupted. "Do not let emotions get in your line of work. "

Velstadt didn't waver.

"Remember... " Raime held out his hand. "We're friends. I don't want our friendship to waver. "

Velstadt only sighed and stepped out the way, starting to regret that decision.

"Thank you. " Raime said to Velstadt. Then he turned back to Oscar. He bent down and took off his helmet, revealing his blond hair and face.

Just on time, royal soldiers burst through the crowd.

"Good. " Raime said. "I need you to take him to the Dungeon. Strip him of any of weapon. "

The soldiers nodded and dragged Oscar away.

"Raime, shouldn't you have King Vendrick's order to put Oscar in the dungeon? " Velstadt asked.

"I think he'll agree that what I'm doing is right. "

"I hope you're right. " Velstadt finally said. "I think we should go to the throne room and report what's happened to King Vendrick. "

Raime walked up to Velstadt and laid his hand on his shoulder. "Ha ha ha, something we both can agree on. " With that, they both made their way to the castle.

* * *

The stench of dirty bodies and dried blood filled the dungeon. Cells lined up next to each other on each wall, the stone that surrounded barely holding up. Screams were heard from each end of the hall and prisoners were seen being dragged out of their cells for execution by the day. All cells were crammed with prisoners, not nearly enough room to have your own personal space.

All cells were like this except for the one in the far back. The cell that held a man...a man called Oscar.

"Ugh. " Oscar moaned as he sat up, rubbing his head in pain. He wore tattered brown cloth that looked and smelled the part of a prisoner. Oscar looked around his cell that contained nothing but a small blanket. He walked up to his cell bars and shook them with fury.

"Let me out! I do not deserve this! " Oscar called out but no one answered. "Is anybody there? "

"How about you SHUT UP! " One prisoner called out. "I'm trying to have nice nap before my execution, Heh Heh Heh! "

"I don't belong here. " Oscar replied.

A woman's voice came from another cell. "We couldn't give a rat's ass on whether you belong here or not but let's just say my dead mother would of wanted me here, Heh Heh Heh! "

Oscar backed away until his back laid up against the wall of his cell. "This is even worse than the asylum... " Oscar murmured to himself. "What am I to do...what would Solaire of done?... "

"Let..me go! " A female voice cried out from the other end of the hall. Oscar ran up to his cell bars and managed to spot 3 guards struggling to drag a lady his direction. She had black hair and what seemed to be a long braid. She also seemed to be wearing the same outfits Oscar but a bit more feminine.

"Fabian, go open the door to that prisoner's cell but keep the prisoner secured. " A soldier ordered.

One soldier let go of the lady's leg and opened the cell that belonged to Oscar.

"Ready. " The other 2 soldiers threw the lady into the cell and quickly closed it. "Stay in there you dirty scum. " The soldiers left Oscar and the lady alone.

"The nerve! " The lady snarled back but the soldiers were already gone. The lady stood up and patted dust off of her. She then stopped and quickly looked at a staring Oscar.

"Uh, are you sane or do I need to beat you? " She asked.

Oscar immediately stopped staring and said, "That depends on your definition of "sane".

The lady sighed and sat back down. "Good. "

Oscar didn't realize he was still standing and sat himself directly in front of her.

"May I ask who you are and how you ended up in a place like this? "

The lady sighed once again and began to speak. "My name is Evlana and the reason I'm here is, well, let's just say I may have let a murderer get away. "

Oscar jumped up. "Did this murderer have blonde hair? " Oscar asked frantically.

"Yeah, why? "

Oscar pumped his fist in the air and dived into Evlana to give her a hug. "Thank you dearly for saving my wife, Anastacia. " Oscar began to hug tighter. "If you ever need anything don't be afraid to say anything. "

Evlana's face was starting to turn blue from the restraint of her blood flow.

"For...starters...you can get off me! " Evlana desperately said. Oscar let go of her and backed away, giving Evlana a chance to catch her breath. "Ok, we're definitely not going to just rot here so we need to find a way out of here. "

"But how? Only the guards have a key and the only time they come in here is when they have to take prisoners for execution. "

"I see...I have plan. "

"Already? " Oscar said in such a surprised tone.

"Mmhmm, now come close so I can tell you what you need to do. "

* * *

"And that is what happened at the castle gates. " Raime finished explaining to King Vendrick.

"I see. And have we sent any troops to follow her yet? "

"We did but they only came back with a prisoner who was helping _her_ escape. "

King Vendrick put his left hand to his chin, his other tapping the arm of his throne chair. "Hmmmm. "

" _Dear, if I may speak, I think I would like a part in this._ " Queen Nashandra spoke. King Vendrick glanced at her and then back at Raime.

"I'm going to have a meeting with some very important people so I'll let my dear Nashandra handle this. " King Vendrick said while smirking at Queen Nashandra.

Raime looked a bit agitated but bowed in agreement.

" _Now Knight Raime, I want you to sentence Knight Oscar to execution. This crime is unforgivable and the beating he earned from you was well deserved._ " Queen Nashandra said.

"Queen Nashandra, how did you know I be- "

" _I also wish that the other culprit in this gets bequeathed the same fate. "_ Queen Nashandra interrupted. Raime was resistant but decided to agree anyway.

"Good, I think you know what to do Raime. " Raime nodded and left the throne room. Velstadt appeared from a corner and approached Raime.

"I heard what happened in there, did you notice the Queen acting a bit...strange. " Velstadt asked.

"Velstadt, I have a duty to fulfill and so do you. You should remove such thoughts from your head. "

Raime replied back with such a strict tone.

Velstadt smiled and rubbed the back if his helmet. "Heh Heh, maybe you're right. Maybe I just need some rest, it has been a long day. "

"I'll see you tomorrow then. " Raime said with a smile and then continued on.

Velstadt's smile left his face and he turned back to the throne doors.

"I'll show Raime that something has happened with the Queen, I'll show him... " Velstadt took one last look at the doors and started to walk home. "I'll show him... "

 **Hm, something's going on here but I guess we'll have to wait until the next chapter! Tell me what you guys thought and don't forget to follow and especially favorite. Cheers! :D**


End file.
